One of the roles of substrates in microelectronics is to establish a mechanical support for the components embodied on their surface. This support role is particularly important when actually embodying the components. However, as soon as the components are embodied, the substrate may in certain cases take up a large amount of space.
Also, for a certain number of applications, an attempt has been made to obtain the components on thin-film substrates. As the thickness of these thin substrates does not generally provide them with sufficient rigidity in order to resist mechanical processings and stresses when producing the components, it is essential that a substrate be rendered thicker at the time it is produced.
So as to obtain finally the substrates on a thin film, it is then possible to proceed with an abrasion of the substrate. Another solution consists of splitting the substrate so as to detach from it a thin surface film comprising the components.
Splitting is understood to be any separation, preferably along a plane, of the substrate into two portions.
However, these splitting or abrasion operations require that the component undergo mechanical and/or heat stresses possibly damaging them irreparably.
One aim of the present invention is to provide a solution able to reconcile the need for a sufficiently rigid and resistant substrate for the production of the components and the requirement for obtaining thin-film substrates, especially to integrate them in more complex structures.